Under the Fireworks
by UnraveledGhoul
Summary: Hyuga takes Riko on a date to watch the fireworks! :3


It's not like Riko hadn't spent time with him before, so why is she so nervous now? It was the first time she's ever stressed about what she wanted to wear, or how she looked. She bit her lip as she looked in them mirror. She adjusted her blue blouse, slipping on her shoes. Hyuga told her it was a casual date, so she didn't need to dress fancy, which she was very glad for.

The doorbell rang and she walked down the hall. She rubbed her hands together and opened the door, smiling at a nervous looking Hyuga. She smiled at him, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of nice jeans and a polo shirt with his Seirin jacket.

"You ready to go?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Of course, let's go." She walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. She put her keys in her pocket. They walked down the sidewalk together. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Hyuga told her.

"Fine then!" She huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from him with a pout.

"Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and grabbed her arm, leading her around the corner into the park. _'Neh, the park?'_ She blinked as he led her through the trees. There was a beautiful ravine that led into a lake. Riko gasped at the beauty of it. Hyuga took off his shoes and knelt down. "Nani?"

"Get on." Hyuga said, ushering her to get on his back.

"I can walk across-"

"Riko. Get on." She grumbled but got on his back. He put his hands under her thighs while he stood, securing her in place. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Neeh, Junpei, Where are we going?"

"It's still a surprise." He started walking across the rocks carefully. He made it to the other side and continued walking. Riko put her chin on his shoulder, taking a deep breath. He blushed when her breath brushed past his cheek. He continued walking to the area he had set up for them. There was a festival going on not too far away, and he wanted to picnic under the fireworks. The basketball team helped him set it up. He walked by some bushes and the picnic area was exposed. Riko gasped quietly and blushed. It was lit up by small lanterns around the blanket.

Hyuga carefully set Riko down on her feet and put his shoes by the blanket. She slid her shoes off and sat on the blanket. He sat next to her.

"This is really nice." Riko said, rubbing her arms. It was a bit cold.

"I'm glad. I had to work hard to convince people to let me picnic this late." He said, looking at the dark sky.

"I'm glad you did." She smiled at him. He started pulling out the food, setting some in front of her. "Thank you for the food!" She dug in, shivering a bit. He took notice and dug around in his bag, pulling out a dark blue hoodie. He wrapped it around her shoulders. She blushed and slipped her arms through the too long sleeves. He grinned at the look of her in his hoodie. It was huge on her, the sleeves falling past her fingertips. He covered her mouth and started laughing.

"D-Don't laugh!" She slapped at him with her sleeve.

"G-Gomen." He chuckled. "You just look so cute." She crossed her arms and looked away, blushing brightly. "Let's eat, Neh?" He looked at his watch. _'About 20 minutes until the fireworks.'_

They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the food that Mitobe had prepared for them. Riko helped Hyuga put everything back into the basket. The first firework went off, making Riko jump. Hyuga burst out laughing, holding his sides.

"Hey!"

"G-g-gomen!" He laughed, hiding his head so she couldn't hit him. When she didn't he looked up at her and smiled. She was staring up at the fireworks with awe. His smile softened when he saw the happiness in her eyes. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She jumped a little but put her head on his. He rubbed her shoulder softly as they watched the fireworks, kissing her head softly. She looked up at him.

"Thanks, Junpei."

"You know I'd do it all over again. All of the paper work to get this spot, all of the preparing. I'd do it all just for another date with you." He blushed after he realized what he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I mean if you want another date, I-I wouldn't-" She pressed a kiss to his cheek, her face equally red.

"I'd love to go on another date with you." He smiled and turned back up to the fireworks.

That was the beginning of a long, beautiful relationship.

IM SO SORRY I SUCK AT ENDINGS! D: But I really hope you enjoyed it! I haven't written a one-shot in a really long time, so I'm a little rusty. This is a HyugaxRiko oneshot, if you can't tell. I really hope you enjoyed and thank you for being awesome! 3


End file.
